Hypothermia
by xyukiiix
Summary: Because he would be the one qualified to be her personal heater.


This totally gave a new meaning to _Ice Queen_ she thought bitterly as she rubbed the hands together hoping that the friction would send just a little heat up to her arms.

Stupid freezing working conditions. Stupid covert assignment. Stupid fucking uniform. Stupid ice. Stupid shitty mountains. Stupid subzero temperature.

_'Earth to blondie! Done bonding with nature?'_

_Stupid. Annoying. Teammate_

_'Artemis, are you there?'_

_'Maybe she is occupied at the moment?'_

_'Yea, occupied playing around in the snow.'_

_'Why would she play in the snow?'_

_'Oh! I've read that humans here can make snowmen, and-'_

_'Why would you make men out of snow?'_

_'Team we must focus.'_

_'Uh, why are we having this conversation again?_

_'Artemis! It's all her fault!'_

_'KF, you do realize she hasn't even said a thing right…'_

She rubbed her forehead, as to prevent an oncoming headache and sighed. Her breaths came out as little clouds due to the cold, causing her to narrow her eyes.

'_Maybe she's in trouble!'_

_'Calm down Meg, I'm right here.'_

_'Well finally, the princess finally graced us with her presence!'_

Artemis rolled her eyes and continued to stomp through the snow as calmly and as carefully as she could. She was sure there were bound to be frozen lakes, or rivers, or some body of icy cold water nearby. Judging by the past few days, it was safe to say that they weren't "simpatico" ate the moment. She couldn't let her guard down, just to verbally-or mentally, really- throw down this idiot.

_'Artemis, your status?'_

_'Nothing yet. Wait, There's a huge frozen lake. Do you think the base is on the other side?'_

_'It is possible, not many are willing to cross over frozen water. You fall in, you freeze to death.'_

_'Robin's right. Artemis, send me your location so i can join you over there. With my powers, the water wont affect me.'_

_'Done.'_

_'Alright, I'm on my way. Don't do anything risky.'_

She rolled her eyes as she made her way down the cliff she was on to the smooth surface of ice. She heard Kid Moron scoff.

_'Pfft, telling Artemis not to do anything risky is like telling her not to breath!'_

_ She was about to reply when the Boy Wonder cut in._

_'You should know, huh KF.'_

**_'Dude!'_**

Bless that kid! She loved him, she swore she did. She rubbed her hands together again trying to get heat circulating through them. It was times like these where she hated what she did. Archery, not heroing. She couldn't wear anything that got in her way or complicated her job. No gloves-well she gloves, but fingerless gloves, what was the point of that?-, no heavy jacket. Nothing to restrict and/or affect her actions. Some bullshit that was! She was freezing her ass off…quite literally.

'_You totally took her side!'_

_'Did not.'_

_'Did so!'_

_'Dude, I will not be reduced to fighting with you like a five year old, especially not on a mission!'_

_'Rob? Rob!'_

_'Are you guys done? We have more important things to worry about.'_

_'Superboy is right!'_

_'Kid's got some balls'_

_'This is all your fault! You can nev-'_

Ignoring the screaming nut-job in her head, she cautiously stepped on the frozen sheet of ice, testing the stability of the ice. When she was convinced it was stable enough, she slowly brought the other half of her body, carefully balancing her weight. She smirked in victory and carefully took two more steps on the ice then another four more. Once satisfied in her own personal achievement, she took the opportunity to glance at her surroundings.

Beautiful

The sun was beginning to set giving the ice a golden hue, gusts of wind blowing snow on the surface, making it look like it was almost dancing. She wondered how she could have missed something like this, but then again she never took time to appreciate the small things in life.

_'-hey! Are you even listening to me?'_

That's it.

_'No, as a matter of fact, I'm not. You wanna know why? I'm so sick and tired of you and your constant scrutiny with me! People have been trying to get you to shut your trap for the past 15 minutes! Take the hint and shut up'_

_'Who the hell died and made you queen!'_

_'I never called myself a queen, jackass. Maybe you should just-'_

_'Enough you two! We are on a mission. If you can not be professional, I will take matters in to my own hands. Artemis, I will be there in approximately 15 more minutes or so, sit tight and don't let your guard down.'_

She looked out at the sight once more and turned to walk back with heavy steps, obviously pissed. In that moment, for a split second, she forgot she was on frozen water until she heard a sickening crack. Her mind screamed run, and it was what probably what alerted the rest, but her body just stilled and her mind raced.

Hopefully she could make it across the ice with no  
>further damage..maybe..<p>

She hated this feeling, the feeling of the floor collapsing under her, the feeling of water trying to enter her lungs, the feeling one needing help and no one being there.

_'Artemis!'_

_'What's wrong'_

_'Artemis!'_

The water was beautiful. Light, what little there was left, managed to shine through the cap of ice making the crystal water sparkle.

_'Ice,..Water…cold..'_

She felt her mind hazing as her lungs started to burn. She tried to swim her way to the surface but her escape was blocked by ice. Her hands searched for an opening but all she felt was the smooth surface. Panic kicked in as she stared to hit the ice. If only she wasn't weak, if only she had a power, if only she wasn't so damn stubborn.

"Artemis!"

Artemis weakly swam to where she thought she heard her name. Surely her mind was playing with her this far into unconsciousness. Thrusting her arms up, she was met with the freezing air. As soon as her head made it up, she gasped and coughed trying desperately to regain her breath.

Artemis knew she didn't have the strength to pull herself up, but she'd be dammed if she didn't try. She tried to swing herself on top, but her muscles were too weak.

"Artemis!"

Before she could respond, she was being pulled out of the water.

"Oh God, Artemis!"

"Wa-w-Wally?"

His eyes widened. Her skin was paling, her lips and fingers blue, the girl was confused and unguarded. This wasn't the Artemis he knew.

Wally? He'd come to save her? Where was Aqualad? Why'd he come? Oh right, he was the fastest. She felt him throw some blanket on her -_where'd he get that from?- _and scooped her up in his arms. Just like in Byalia, she thought as she closed her heavy eyes.

Wally looked down at her in his arms and panicked when he saw her eyes shut. She couldn't loose consciousness right now, she might not wake up. He needed to get heat in her body again. However, he was in this alone. When he sprinted off the ice, the majority of the cap collapsed. He tried to contact Miss M, but it seemed like they were out of range.

_If I were to build a secret base on the other side of a frozen lake, wouldn't I keep emergency caves just in case I fell into the water? _

Wally ran around and almost cried out when he saw just what he was looking for. They were there in a second and he quickly set Artemis down in a sitting position shaking her gently.

"Artemis, look at me."

Artemis sluggishly complied as Wally let out a sigh of relief. At least she was still responsive.

"Artemis, listen to me, you have hypothermia. We're gonna need to get you warmed up"

It took her a while but she gathered enough energy to look up at him and glare.

"N-n-no s-sha-shit, dumbasss"

Wally bit his lip as he debated on what he could do with his limited resources. Maybe there was some sort of kit within these caves, he needed to start a fire, he needed to.. Strip her. He saw her shiver and scratched his head, she needed to get out of those wet clothes.

"Alright let's take them off"

Artemis looked at him like he had grown a head, causing Wally to blush as he knelt down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

"Your clothes, off."

"Wha-What!"

Her eyes widened as he started to pull her shirt up, but she had no energy to resist. Soon her shirt was off and he was taking off her boots to work on her pants.

Wally had never thought his first time undressing a girl would be like this, much less Artemis being the said girl. Well, he couldn't say he's never thought of undressing her _per se,_ he is a teenage boy after all, but it seemed like fate really wanted to screw him over.

After she was only in her undergarments, he quickly wrapped her with the cape and worked on his own shirt causing her to uncharacteristically stutter, to his amusement.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-what are you d-doing!"

"I have to start a fire, but I can't let you freeze here with nothing on, your going to wear my shirt."

"Didn't I get it wa-wet?"

"The water slid right off when I was running"He answered, a little too smug for her liking.

"Well you lucky ba-bastard."

He pulled the bright, yellow shirt over his head and walked over to her. He put her head through the hole and was about to put her arms through the sleeves when she stopped him.

"I can do it m-myself! Just start a fire, I'm fr-freezing!"

"Wait, you have to take your bra off under that."

"What!"

"Its wet, you wont get any warmth from it. That and your hair, damn your hair! We need to freaking wring that." Wally replied seriously. "Now can you unhook it, or do you need me to do it?"

Artemis wound her arms behind her and slowly grasped the martial as she tried several times to unhook it. She blamed her failure on the proximity of Wally's smug face to hers.

"My fingers are too numb" She muttered as she looked down.

"Thought so." He replied as he reached behind her and unhooked with a quick flick.

He backed away and went to search for things he could burn trying not to think of the hot bra-less girl-_this was Artemis for fucks sakes_- in his hero uniform shirt.

Artemis was having a hard time keeping her pride as she finally got the shirt on. Damn, his shirt was warm, but not as warm as his breath on her neck when he reached behind her. She shivered- from the cold, or from the thoughts, she didn't know- and brought her ignored legs up under the shirt as well. He was shirt less.

Wally was shirtless, and he still wasn't cold. His shirt on her fit better than it should have, she thought as she eyed the red 'Flash' symbol now located on her lower chest, or ribs she should say.

"Cover your whole body!"

Wally motioned to her exposed thigh and toes that were not covered by the blanket-where the he'll did he get this soft thing!- and it briefly made her wonder if he was staring at her thigh.

She snuggled into the blanket as he miraculously managed to start a fire and laid out her clothes to dry. She brought the blanket to her face and couldn't help but catch a unique sent come form the cloth.

"Smells like Robin.."

"It should, it is his cape after all." Artemis jumped.

"He gave it to you?"

"More like, I ripped it off him." He replied, trying to ignore the pang of, what was it, _jealousy_? Oh _**hell**_ no. She knew how Rob _smelled?_

Wally was next to her in a second, and picked her up to move her closer to the fire.

"Here, this should help. Not too much heat as to shock your system."

Artemis observed him with wide eyes, and tried not to stare at his abs.

"Aren't you cold? At all?" She questioned unbelievably.

He only cocked his head to the side. "Now that you mention it, I do feel a chill.."

"ffreak"

Wally rolled his eyes at her comeback and sat down next to her inspecting her condition. Her shivering had lessened but was still concerning, and her stuttering almost stopped as well, not to mention she isn't all out of it now. But her lips and fingers are still bluish, he noted with a frown. A frown she saw.

"What?"

Instead of answering, he moved himself behind her. Something she didn't know until she felt the heat of his chest behind her instead of the cape. The cape was brought up to the front, seeing as he had her back covered, and he started to run his hands down her arms until they reached her hands and interlaced their fingers, gently massaging heat into each digit.

"You need body heat, and I have plenty of it." He explained as if he knew she'd ask.

His answer caused her to roll her eyes. "Of course you do."

"Wait! That came out wrong!" His hands stilled their movements and she took notice of it. She sighed and pressed her back and head into his warm-_God it was so warm, but not too hot_-chest, squeezing his hand encouraging him to continue his previous actions.

They stayed like that for a while, just sitting there in silence gazing at the fire until Wally decided to break it.

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Artemis was hummed, engulfed by his heat.

"Why did you go out into the ice? Who didn't you wait for Kaldur?"

She might have been a little drugged with him and his warmth and his scent. She thought she heard concern in his voice.

"I.. Dunno" She replied lamely.

"You don't know? That's it? You don't know!"

Great! This was what she was waiting for. To be called out on her screw up, for her fail to be thrown in her face. To make matters worse, it was all her fault, she did deserve it. For the cherry on top, it was _Wally _chewing her out.

"Artemis, we almost lost you today! All for what, trying to prove me wrong?"

She scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself Wally, I didn't do it for you." she bit back.

"Then why did you do it?"

Wally pulled his hands out of hers and waited for a response. A response he wasn't going to get, she sourly thought, as she pulled her back away from his chest and stubbornly sat closer to the fire.

Wally watched her back and sighed.

"Artemis, not everyone is as quick as I am. Not everyone could have saved you like I could" He wrapped his arms around her and gently brought her back to his warmth and settled his head on her shoulder. She froze. "Not everyone can put up with you like I can." He chuckled a bit. "And not everyone will be there for you like I will." His hands tightened around her.

She didn't know what to say or how to breathe. Even though she almost could have died today, she's pretty sure those are the sweetest words she's heard that she has trouble believing in them. Her mom warned her about sweet nothings men would say to make you think they cared, like her father. Sweet nothings. However right now, she thinks that maybe, just maybe, that if she had a chance to go back in time, she would have stepped on that ice sheet again, and again, and again, just to hear his words again, and again and again.

"Not everyone can be a heater like you, huh "

She can practically hear his grin as he rubs her sides.

"Afraid not, blondie"

She- they needed one good fall to let them know where they stood. And hell, if this was how she was going to get warmed up, she wouldn't mind having hypothermia again.

—

"Hey Kaldur!"  
>"Yes Robin?"<br>"Have you noticed anything weird going on with Wally and Artemis?"  
>"Weird? Weird how?"<br>"Like weird as in, I haven't seen a good fight in a while, weird."  
>"Maybe they have found some common ground with each other."<br>"No, I smell something fishy!…. No offense"  
>"Just try not to stick yourself into business that is not yours."<br>"if you say so"  
>"Robin.."<br>"Don't worry Kal, I got it. No hacking the video security system. Well I got to go see you later!"  
>"… Well that went better than I expected"<br>—

"Robin! You little troll, get back here with that camera!"

"Dude! This is sooo uncool! Hey, where'd he-Ugh, I hate it when he does that ninja thing."

Insert Robin's cackle here.

"I knew they would be together, I totally shipped them. Now time to open up Tumblr"

**I thought it was time to finish what I started. I know the ending sucks, I got stuck and I think I screwed it up…Oh well, it's 5 am here, so I can't really be bothered. Feel free to point out any mistakes, I will fix them as soon as I get to it. Oh and the little piece at the end was inspired by 'Forever Reblog' by _Satellites on Parade_ I recommend you read it if you haven't yet. **

** out any mistakes, I will fix them as soon as I get to it (:**


End file.
